ACTG 329: The purpose of this research study is to determine the safety, tolerance and effectiveness of rhIL-2 in combination with HAART (highly active antiretroviral therapy drugs that fight HIV), compared to HAART alone, and to determine the best route of giving rhIL-2 in combination with this antiretroviral therapy. HAART is being given for its effectiveness to fight HIV infection. HAART consists of one of the following four combinations of drugs plus indinavir: 1)ZDV+3TC or take the combined tablet of 3TC/ZDV called Combivir, 2)ZDV+ddl, 3) d4T+3TC, or 4) d4T+ddl.